A Proper Goodbye
by forgetful.not
Summary: He had never dreamed that he would have to say it to her really, he knew she knew but had never thought he would have to say it, that there would be occasion for that sort of goodbye now that he had blown his one chance, he regretted not saying it everyda


I have a few other fics running at the moment but I'm blocked on those and I had this idea buzzing in my head and it just wouldn't go away so while I was listening to the Doctor Who soundtrack I decided to write it because it was very inspiring. I'm thinking this is just a one shot for now but it may turn out to be more like my own mini adventure in Season 3 or maybe even my own alternate Season 3… we'll see.

Anyway.

This happens right after "The Runaway Bride". No spoilers because I know the states haven't seen it yet.

* * *

The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS and slammed hard on the controls, causing the TARDIS to take off abnormally. He couldn't believe he had lost her. The tears that he had been holding back all day had finally been able to push through with the effort of saying her name. Just one simple word that brought his downfall. Rose. The Doctor thumped heavily to the ground as he thought about her, seeing her everywhere in the TARDIS. The Doctor had lost companions before, sure, but it never been this hard. Never. He rested his head in his hands and let the tears fall, staring at his shoes. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash of blonde hair and he jumped up hopefully, but nothing was there. That familiar flash of blonde would never be there again. He took solace in the fact that she wasn't dead, not really, but it still hurt like nothing he had ever experienced to think that he would never see her eyes again, never hear her laugh, never watch her comfort a complete stranger again. His Rose was gone, lost forever to another dimension, to Daleks and Cybermen. 

The Doctor hit the railing in anguish as he thought about that day, how it had all started so swimmingly and turned so unbelievably bad. If he ever saw a Dalek or Cyberman again, The Doctor swore to himself, there would be no mercy, no games he would simply crush them. They took his Rose away and he would take away everything from them just to even the score.

Suddenly a noise shook him out of his reverie. It was the TARDIS. She had been acting funny ever since Rose had gone; The Doctor suspected she was grieving. This was a new noise though, something he had never heard before. It was grating and harsh, almost angry in its way, and it completely threw The Doctor.

He jumped to the consoles to try and figure out what was wrong but it was all dark. There were no readings or anything like that. The TARDIS was hiding its direction, location, and destination from The Doctor. Then it all came back to life, and the grating stopped as suddenly as it had started. The readings told The Doctor that he was back at the supernova that he had been at a day before, when he had been speaking to Rose, saying goodbye. They also told him there was enough time to send a message, and enough power as well. Filled with excitement he hurriedly pushed and pulled and prodded all the necessary levers and knobs and buttons to make the transmission, and with a sudden lurch it began to work.

A world began to unfurl in front of him. It was a beach in Norway. A few feet away from his perception point The Doctor saw a petite blonde girl hugging and older blonde woman fiercly as she sobbed. His heart leapt at the site of that hair and he wanted to run forward as he called out her name.

"Rose!"

The girl stopped sobbing and turned, and ecstatic and disbelieving smile crossing her face and making her eyes light up like fireworks.

"Doctor!" She ran forward to the hologram. "but, the portal. You said it closed!"

"It did. The TARDIS, it seems, has forced it back open." The Doctor was grinning from ear to ear, tears still wet and shining on his cheeks.

"Have you been crying?" Rose asked, noticing the gleam of the water on his face.

"Oh yes." The Doctor said, still grinning, wanting so badly to reach out and touch her face, to hug her. "This isn't going to last too long so I'll say what I didn't get to last time."

Rose's grin became even wider.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

* * *

And that's it. So what do you think? Should I: 

A: continue with a fluffy story in which The Doctor and Rose are reunited

B: continue with a story in which The Doctor gets over it and finds a new assistant for my alternate Season 3

C: just leave it as is..

vote! And review! Thanks.


End file.
